On The Road Again
by robertkellett
Summary: Making a pit stop to refresh, Kairi and Riku encounter friends that are long overdue for an appearance. And some other new friends as well. (Spoilers for KH3's Ending)


_**Hello everyone! I hava another 'intermission' chapter and this one is a doozy, hopefully making those annoyed by the lack of a specific franchise in KH3 happy. From here on out though, expect the chapters to be a bit longer and I might not just adress KH3 worlds but worlds from KH1 and KH2. **_

* * *

Kairi and Riki were confused, their Gummi Ship landing in Radiant Garden of all places. _I didn't punch this in… _Kairi thought, plotting a trip to Monstroplis, the next major location on the agenda. Hopping out of the ship, she studied the busy shops as Riku flung a knapsack over his shoulder. "I'm guessing the Restoration Committee needs our help with something," Riku suggested, with Kairi just sighing. _A pit stop never hurt… _

As Riku went to a nearby moogle shop, she felt so much lighter for some reason. It also helped that her connection to Sora was at its peak since they meet up when they were kids, after the adventure in Hollow Bastion… _Wait… _She looked up at the now fully repaired castle, odd child-like memories dancing in her head. Shaking them off, she saw a familiar face come up to her, gunblade hung over his shoulder. "Well, I'll be... It's Kairi and Riku, nice to see you guys again." Next to Leon was Aerth and Yuffie, though both their expressions were downcast. More so Aerth, her eyes looking as if… _Oh, I understand that feeling. _Kairi only held in her thoughts and smiled, shaking Leon's hand. Riku walked up to the man and gave him a hi-five. "You've clearly grown. Sora's likely happy you aren't running around so much."

"The guy has a knack for finding his friends, not our fault he always butts in," Riku said good-naturedly, though his eyes showed some of the sadness he's been trying to not fully display. Kairi just pats his shoulder in comfort. "We are actually looking for Sora but I suppose we could fill you in…"

"On a lot." Kairi finished Riku's sentence, walking toward an alleyway. "I think the committee's spot is around here…" Leon just smirked seeing Kairi act like the innate leader, with Riku shrugging his shoulders and following his friend.

* * *

"Promopto! Ready man?" Noctis said while using a heavy blade to slash a heartless clean in half. The trigger happy warrior smirked, vaulting over his bro and landing careful shots in the heartless beady eyes. Next to the two was a burly man with a blade that would make Cloud's Buster Sword cry and a stylish man with a smart expression. The four cleaned up the heartless, but one of them scurried away. She saw Kairi nearly get tackled by the heartless and Noctis felt something inside him snap. Rushing toward the girl, Kairi just bopped the creature with her keyblade, it glowing brightly. The prince blinked at the sight, with Kairi smirking. "Wow…"

"Phew, glad we took those suckers out," Promopto said with relief, flexing his shoulders. Glado just playfully slapped behind his head, making Promopto frown. "Come on! I can't get great shots if you score all the kills."

"Yeah, cause floating hearts really is going to make for 'great pictures' for back home," Glado smirked. Ignis just sighed, leaning on the wall.

"I can't get any recipes out of this... " He turned his attention to Riku, Kairi and the rest of the committee. "Back so soon? I thought you were heading to that castle."

Lion pointed to Kairi and Riku as he walked inside. "Change of plans, come inside." Ignis and Glado walked inside, with Prompto just sagging his shoulders. Yuffie elbowed the gunslinger, making a smile for a moment. Aerth walked inside, her expressions still blank as if someone died. But Notcis just stared at Kairi, unsure what to make of her.

"You okay?" Riku asked Noct, with the prince shaking his head as he walked back inside. Kairi swore she saw Sora in his place for a moment as if she reminded Noct of someone. Not thinking much on it, Kairi went inside, the group sitting around the table. Cid turned around from his computer chair, wiping his lip and giving Riku a smirk.

"Look who's here to visit. Figured Sora would come with ya." He wheeled his chair to the table, with Leon gesturing everyone to listen to Riku and Kairi. Just as Riku was going to speak, Kairi coughed, getting everyone's attention. Notcis' eyes went wide for a moment, Kairi's posture reminding him of… He only groaned, rubbing his hair. Ignis just raised an eyebrow at the prince, with Glado just frowning, aware of something.

"We've been busy." _What an understatement… _"A lot of keyblade wielders needed to be found, saved or trained for a huge fight. We won the battle but... " She couldn't finish, looking at her lap. Riku took over, leaning forward.

"Sora's gone and we are looking for him. We found a lot of clues lately but for some reason, we landed _here_, the very place Sora lost his heart after fighting Ansem." Riku wanted to say 'fighting me' but didn't want to admit that. Leon rubbed his chin, getting out of his seat and pacing around the room.

"No wonder things have gotten strange again…" Leon commented. "Cause just a few weeks ago, those guys stumbled out of a portal, their 'car' crashing into our meet up here." He pointed to the wooden boards on a wall, with Glado elbowing Notics.

"It's not my fault… We were on the road one moment and the next we're in this place." He glared at Leon, the man smirking back at him. "Just because I agreed to be bodyguard here until things are repaired, doesn't mean I'm not mad, _buddy_."

"Oh, I know Prince Charming. You and your merry men are doing a fine job." Kairi blinked at the mention of the word 'prince'. Remembering the magazine in Andy's room, it mentioned that this Yozora person was a prince looking for his wife Stella. _...This is just too strange. _Kairi rubbed her temples but caught Notcis looking at her again.

"Right, we never introduced ourselves to you guys. My name is Kairi, one of the Princesses of Light and this is my best friend Riku, a Keybalde Master." Notcis smiled, making a mock bow from his seat.

"Name's Notcis, Prince of Lucis. My pals here are Glado, Promopto, and Ignis." He put his arms around them, having a brotherly smile. "They are like my second family," Glado smirked, while Ignis only smiled and Promopto elbowed Notcis. "And… You remind me of my fiance Luna, so sorry if I was…"

"It's fine." Kairi smiled, though this man and the Yozora character looked so similar to each other now that she thought about it. _Mmm… _"But you might actually be able to help me and Riku." She got up and pulled out her Gummi Phone. Kairi showed him the picture of 'Verum Rex', with Notcis looking almost insulted seeing this 'Yozora' stealing his style and look. "You remind me a lot of this person, and I believe my friend Sora is stuck in the same world as him. Can you tell me a bit about your home? If that's alright with you?"

Promopto casually slid over to Kairi's side, having a sly smile. "Weeeeell, I could fill you in on Prince Noct's past if you... " Kairi poked him with her keyblade, making Promopto blink nervously. "Ooooor, Glado can help!"

"Smooth moves Promt. It's easy to see the fine lady has a partner." Ignis sighed, fixing his glasses. "I will whip us up some food, Gadlo, you get the supplies."

"Right…" The man cracked his neck and followed Ignis, the man fixing his gloves as they got out the door. Leon sat back down, rubbing his face.

"You got some characters with you Prince Boy, will say that." Leon teased, with Notics wanting to wipe the smirk off the man's face. Riku just folded his arms, thinking about something. Picking up on his thoughts, Leon turned to him. "Something on your mind?"

"Where's Cloud and Tifa?" He asked, this instantly waking up the deathly silent Areth and just as mute Yuffie. They looked at their laps until Aerth spoke up, her face clearly tired and drained of emotion.

"He's… Gone. During his last clash with _him_, Tifa went after them and we haven't seen them since the great heartless attack." Riku winced at that fight, how could he forget being unable to help his best friend out while he underwent his own personal mission… Kairi leaned forward, looking at Notcis in particular.

"I think just like Sora, maybe Cloud and Tifa went to another world. You and your friends were yanked out of your home, right?" Notcis nodded, being very annoyed that his quest to unite two kingdoms was on a firm hiatus. More so with his lingering worry for Luna never leaving his mind.

"I think my home has a big answer to where your friends and her friends are." Notcis pointed to Kairi and Aerth. The later clasped her hands together, her face growing a smile, an act that made Yuffie nearly fall out of her chair over.

"Oh boy, that boy never gets out of trouble, huh?" Yuffie replied, with Areth snickering somewhat. The group lively again, they all shared stories about the latest adventures with one another. And everyone being quality confused when the word 'Xehanort' was uttered and how Noct couldn't give clear answers to various questions about his home, despite him explaining in such detail.

* * *

After eating one of the greatest meals he's ever had, Riku took a walk around Radiant Garden, sorting out his thoughts and the truckload of information he got out of both Leon and Noctis. Looking up at the stars, he just wondered how Sora was feeling right now.

Knowing his pal, Sora was chatting away with this Yozora character, which was funny when Riku himself talked to the man's double. _Or Yozora is the copy… _Memories of Replicas popped up in his mind once more and he only winced. He didn't mind his connection to his other self, that was a decent friend. But the less Riku's running around, the better.

His eye caught a woman in white hair, casually walking through town wearing a strange black maid outfit. Her eyes were covered with a blindfold… _Is she blind? _Riku walked up to her, but a sharp blade pointed at his neck made him freeze on sight. "Who are you lifeform and why are you following me?"

"Lifeform? Uh… I'm Riku. And you better put that blade down or I will break it." The woman smirked, dropping her blade and putting it on her back… With it strangely floating behind her.

"Well, sorry for attacking you. If I have known you were human, I wouldn't have threatened you." Riku blinked, the woman really confusing him. "But since you are here, have you seen my friend 9S? I woke up here recently after a mission and can't find him anywhere."

"Sorry miss, but haven't seen your friend. He has a blindfold like you, right?" The woman nodded. "Well, I will keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you, Riku." The woman smiled earnestly, holding out her hand. Riku then noticed how she wore a glove as if she was hiding what her hand really looked like. "I'm 2B and I'm on a mission to protect humanity…" Riku saw her lip quiver on the last few words, his face frowning itself. Just as she started walking away, he put a hand on her shoulder. He was surprised that she didn't draw her blade.

"He's important to you, isn't he?" Riku asked, with 2B's breath hitching. She didn't nod but the complete stillness from her said everything. "I'm not sure where he is, but I might have an idea."

"...When you have the means to find him, you let me know." Her voice had a firm layer of seriousness and deadliness, startling Riku. She didn't turn around, leaping from her spot and running across some buildings.

Riku just blinked and started laughing to himself. "I'm becoming more like Sora, to the point, it's scaring me." The boy just leaned on a brick wall, seeing his friend's namesake watch over him.

* * *

Outside the committee entrance, Kairi was clashing her blade with Glado, nearly sliding a few feet back from his strike. "You have to have good posture to stand your ground." Kairi nodded and dug her feet into the concrete, leaping to land an air strike. Glado blocked it, but Kairi's swift jump back made the man get startled. Quietly casting Aeroga, Kairi landed into the vortex and sent a volley of flames and ice in Glado's way. Promopto shot the fire blasts away, but Noctis had to cast a massive fire blast to cancel Kairi's ice.

But it was too late for the three, with Kairi landing on the ground, her keyblade jabbed into the ground and unleashing a powerful light pulse that sent the group flying. Ignis just leaned on the door, fiddling with his gloves. "And that's why I didn't sign up for this." Promopto gave a 'really man' look to him, with Glado helping Noctis up. "You are a great fighter, so surprised you wanted our help."

"Yeah, you could knock circles around Noct." Said prince elbowed Promopto and held out his hand.

"You will save him, just like how we will find our way back home one day." Kairi shook it and the two smiled at each other. "Seeing you just makes me want to find Luna faster, so we can spar like this."

Glado laughed heartedly, slapping Noct on the back. "You want to find your girl, so you can beat her up? The kingdom's will _love_ to hear that." Noct was going to explain himself but just sighed, shrugging Glado off.

Kairi just looked up at the sky, seeing the stars shine so brightly. _I will find you Sora, please wait for me._


End file.
